Halo: The Black Halos
by hellomynamekeyes
Summary: In the best fite for survive, only 1 man can save earth, halo, everything. This men is Master Chef, and can he win the alien ambush?


Master chief went 1 day to practise hes shiootings skill by tasering an griunt in theee throte: go to my brother master cief ced hes subordnate captain keyz, i doent no ware too fend a elite hoo dosnt hav sword. why do you care sayd captan kee. i nee d a sord to cut the alienz and for earth said mister chief. wat do that for sad kee: i think i humans deserve better, suddny alienz jumped out of space into the ship and started killin space marynes. master chief new he had too do sumthin so he picked up the sword and cut all the alinz throat, but they kept shootin, but he didnt care- master chief tok 30 shots to the chest but still kep runnin, he threw the sword at his prophet an say, we are humas an yo r alens we wont piece, but u wnted war= you will die, i need to kill fast, and bullets arent fast enuf say master chief as he throw dolwn he gun. capan key wen to fend master cheif who was gun somewhere but captan keyz did not no where so he ask cortaina. I think he fight some aliens over in the ship say cortanuh. Oh ok say captan keys i can fend him now. Thnx for help so much. Then captan key go get into his warthog car and he find master chef who fought so manee alienz, and there blood wuz everywhere cuz master cheif shoot a boonch. Hey master cheif we need to go to Halo say captan keyes. Ok say master cheif but he don tak much. master chief an key goto spece an thei gut a fuuol rod gunner turt and were gonna go shot a alien that jumpjet to ther shep an wated to tak ovr: but alien man was too late? he run rite in2 master chief trap! catptin key jump out of his hiding plas an shot: boom bang boom! an kill all th alen man an it die, master cheif cleen mess up with th mop he was foun early. master chief an key then realised that halo had approching. only u can save halo sed Keyz the captain. Oh ok say chef. What we do now? Yes. Then alien appear from shadow, it wuz grunt. It wuz scared so cheif shoot it much bullets to kill it. Then cheif decide he need save earth and halo by shoot all aliens and so he find pistol. First he look in key's pocket, since he has guns cuz he's the captan. Then mastere cheif cud shoot down some aliens who tried to get keyz, since they r evil and the prophet sayz, kill humens they r evil more. Oh ok say elite, so he take ship to blow up earth. Only master chief accidently herd them so he sayz oh no, we need stop aliens. Earth is r home. What will we do? master cheif was hasing to deside bebtwen saving erth and halo, he said. But he forgot to realise that hee had bin goin too halo to sav erth from alins so he gather up all space soldir an toll key to stay: we don ned your being hert, you are captin. so they flew to halo an key say, wy ar you knot helpin the erth: master chief say' way to sav erth is breke halo. so they flew toward alien big ship an shot big exploding into there ship... aliens jump out for safety, they but goat shooted by master chiefs space soldirs: good shoot say master chief as they land on halo. fist master cheif land on halo and they got ambush by hunter. master chief spin and do backflip so he can shoot teh alien with pistol. Blood everywere, so much say mareen. We gotta get outta here. master cheif then shoot the hunter dead, so marine says to him oh master cheif you are the best, how you be so good? Yes say cheif i work hard and alway do best for my captan. Ok say marine, but alien! They were ambush again, how could they?! You see, life is more then just shoot some alien, you need help everyone and save your friend. This why we must save Halo' sez cheif. Yes say captan on radio. Cheif right. Whoa its captan say maren. He on my radio! Captan we need help fast. Ok i send you big gun to totally kill alien bigger better. Its rokit lancher, maybe you herd of it to kill alien say keyz on radio. Yea i herd all right say marine. Talk two much captan say master cheif. We need go. Lets go to save halo. But can we say mareen? I don't know say master cheif... master cheif then start to jump up down, marine see he do so an try too cop: he ten see dat teh space alienz are flys frum sky too halo too keel teh marines: captin is hoo we mus protect frum teh alienz. he is our hope, just then master cheif start to fly straight thrue tunnel ware he see an human but wen he get reel close he se teh humon was aktully an grunt an it see master chief standing awesome an shoot him. but master chief is to fast and fly far south and back north to crush grunt with a grenade punch. master cheif on halo. They r run fast to not get shot, the mareens are not shure what to do. Alienz everywhere. master cheif say i here! Suddenly he has rocket lauchur frum the captan. He shoot a big group of elite they were try to get marines with their mysterious weapons call plasma gun. BABOOMBA and they are ded. Marine is happy. He decid to youse the mystery gun. He pick up, it can shoot blue laser so he do cool move like jump and shoot in air kinda thing. It look cool and the aliens are shot very fast. Finally they had won the battle of halo. Or had they? Cotana sez to him master cheif we need to find the cuntrol room maybe, culd help us good. So then master cheif and the marines decided to go. It was a hard fight to get there but with the awesome rockeet luncher they did a good fight. Now we are here cortana say cheif what is to do. Cortana was blue and she looks at him and says it time to save Halo... ok say cheif. wait wait wait no cheif its all rong. We can never save halo say cortana cuz turn out they need a little green hammer. Wat make no sense! Cheif wus mad, he had fot many alienz in order to get to the save Halo. Cortana you have betrayed us agan master cheif say. But no i am friend cheif say cortana. She wuz sad. But then alienz attack! Oh no shoot them say cheif. He pull out a pistol and shot them all with the marine. but wen they shot they won tho the marine all die an teh green hammer was told to be an acros teh map but they saiy no. Captin disgree wit alins help so we shoot themm bam bam and fly thru sky cus master chief was mad at cortana. tbc?


End file.
